1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child chair and, more particularly, to a child chair having an engaging assembly for selectively fastening a seat on a frame. Furthermore, the seat can be detached from the frame by operating the engaging assembly and then be placed on common chair for the purpose of increasing height of seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, child chair has been commonly used for an infant or child. The child chair can keep the infant or child close to a dining table while dining, so that a parent or other care giver can take care of the infant or child conveniently. Though there are various child chairs in the market, most of seats can only be mounted on a frame of a specific child chair. If the shape or size of the frame cannot fit the dining table, it will be inconvenient for parent or care giver while using the child chair.